The Quarter Quell
by JT Cruz
Summary: My name is Klaborn Everdeen.  I'm 18 years old, and I've been voted in the 25th Hunger Games.  All I have is my intelligence and in this arena, knowledge is what pays off.  I'm not ready to die, but I'm not ready to kill.  I'm not ready, but I have to be.
1. Chapter 1

**The Quarter Quell**

**Part I: The Voting**

_Chapter 1_

I felt the sun radiate my face, disturbing my uncomfortable slumber. I slowly squint my eyes open, trying to get use to the light. For the past couple of weeks I have been dreading this day, the day of the reaping, a dreadful and unforgettable moment where our district will find out who would represent us in the annual Hunger Games. Unable to sleep for the past few days, I knew that today wouldn't be any different. And well knowing that you were likely chosen to become a tribute and represent your district, well it takes a hard toll on you.

I look over at the other bed where my cousins Posy and Cullen Abernathy would reside. They lost their family from a horrible disease that had broke out in the Seam due to poor health, so now they live in my family's home. I see that Posy has gone out again, probably with that minor Gale Hawthorn, whom I don't really approve for her to be with, but I know she is very much in love with him. All I see, laying on the bed is the slim body of a 12-year-old Cullen, sleeping silently. Cullen knew that it was his first year to have his name placed for the reaping, but this year was different, and little Cullen would be safe for this year's Hunger Games.

I sit up on my rusty, old mattress, feeling the cold springs touch my bare leg. Today was reaping day, but it was no ordinary reaping for it was a special one. This year's games was the 25th Hunger Games and President Flame announced it as the first Quarter Quell. I remember when he announced about the Quarter Quell, how could I forget, watching him on our small television set, listening hard on what President Flame had to say.

_"So it was decreed that each year, the twelve districts of Panem shall offer up and tribute one young man and woman between the ages of 12 and 18 to be trained in the art of survival and to be prepared to fight to the death. The Quarter Quell will occur every twenty-five years, to remind the citizens of Panem of the mistakes made during the Dark Days."_

I remember fidgeting, not fully understanding what the Quarter Quell was, but I was prepared to know what it was. This year is my final year to become a tribute for District 12, and I had a good feeling I might actually get through this last reaping without getting my name called. I continued watching President Flame, watching his fiery red hair, and his golden skin, which was covered by an extraordinary suit, which was blood red. I wouldn't be surprised if it were painted by the blood of dead tributes. I continued watching as he took the envelope marked with a 25 from the podium and slowly opened it.

_"We honor our first Quarter Quell," says the President, "on our twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district will hold an election and vote on the tribute who will represent them."_

_Great_, I thought, _I will probably be voted in since it's my last year_, the honor of being an 18 year old.

I walked over to the small living room, which was next to the kitchen. I looked under one of our drawers next to the small TV set, and I took out the album that a few photos of my youth reside. I focused on the green letters that spelled Klaborn Everdeen, the name of my father, and his father before him. If you asked me, I'm not really a big fan of the name, that's why I'm known as Klay amongst the citizens of 12.

After trying to scratch out the born on the surface I began to look through the photos inside, trying not to get emotional. They bring so many memories and it keeps breaking my heart looking at them. I stop at one page, where I see myself as a 12-year-old boy, standing next to my best friends Flint and Ariella, smiling back at me. They both were tributes in the 20th and 23rd Hunger Games, respectively. Flint was only 13 when he was reaped and Ariella was 16. They both died and if I were to be voted to be in this year's Hunger Games, well soon I would see them, because I know in my heart that I would not make it past the first day.

The sun was at it's highest on the sky, and it doesn't take a career to know that it was noon. In about an hour, we would cast our votes on who would become the next tributes for District Twelve. The talk around school was that the ones that were 18 would be nominated and we would vote on one of them. Well there are 5 boys that are my age. I hope that the odds would be in my favor this year; I don't want to go in.

But part of me does want to go in; maybe it was because I was ready to face death, to reunite with my best friends. I'm not the strongest, or fastest, all I have is my accuracy for throwing daggers, my instinct to get food, and well the ability to understand medicine. I've inherited the Healer in me from my mother, she was a wonderful doctor, but it was all over after the Rebellion. I know what it takes to survive in this world, but in the Hunger Games I know what it takes to get through it all, strength and wits, and trying to have a clear conscience after you kill the rest of the teenagers who fight against you to survive.

I shut the album when I see Posy walk inside, smiling like I've seen my mother smile once before. When I get up to rant at her again, Cullen wakes up and beats me.

"Where have you been? I woke up and you weren't there?" Cullen yells. "I was worried, I didn't know where you were!"

I look at Posy and smirk. This kid is just like me. Posy just gives me a glare and then looks back at Cullen. Posy kneels down to get to Cullen's level. "Cully, I'm sorry, I just went out early. You were sleeping when I woke up and I didn't want to wake you," Posy says.

"Then where were you?" Cullen says in his frail young voice.

I know for a fact that he is making his sister feel a bit guilty, but then again Posy should have known the rules. She shouldn't have wondered off by herself.

"Well, I was out with Gale, and I have some good news!" I see Posy smile again, and I know what these "good news" were. She got, "engaged, I got engaged!"

_Crap_, I think to myself. I know for a fact this is Gale Hawthorn chance to get out of the Quarter Quell this year. I wouldn't make him go in though, I couldn't do that to Posy, she is like a sister to me. And I know Gale and Posy are in love. And plus, I know I am a shoe in to be a tribute, but I try to convince myself otherwise.

"Great," is all I could get out. I give Posy a weak smile and walk away to change clothes.

"You don't sound happy about it," Posy looked at me with concern. "I know what you are thinking, that Gale might get out of the Hunger Games this year. He's not going to do that."

I take off my t-shirt and find the light blue button up shirt and put it on. Of course Hawthorn wouldn't do that, but I'm not going to allow this. "That's not fair, not for you."

Posy's green eyes start watering. I walk to her and grab her by the arms. We know what both are thinking, I was going to take his place, his votes. I smile at Posy, kiss her on the forehead and she hugs me.

I wouldn't be so cruel to take away another person in Posy's life, all she has is Cullen, and us, and well now Gale Hawthorn.

"Does that mean you are going in?" Cullen asks. I completely forgot he was there. I chuckle and ruffle his hair to change the emotion in the atmosphere.

"No kid, I may still have a chance to stay here." I lie.

I look at Posy, tears flowing down. "You don't have to do this Clay!"

"But I am, because I know how it feels to lose someone you dearly love, and I'm not going to do that to you." I wipe the tears off Posy. "Now get ready, the voting is about to start."

I walk out of the house and look over at the kids wearing their clean clothes. They all heads towards the square where we all meet every year for the reaping and some to watch the Hunger Games live, since it's mandatory. I take a deep breath and start heading over to the square with the pack of other District 12 kids.

When I arrive at the square, everyone starts to sign in and form a single file line. The ones that have been nominated get to stand up on stage with the Major of District 12; Coriolanus Snow, the District 12 escort; and our mentor Brunner Undersee. All of them look spectacular in their suits. The rest of the citizens look pathetically poor, as they would say.

I head my way up on stage, I see the rest of the nominees and I see the nervous expressions on their faces. I see Gale in the middle of the male nominees line and he is trying so hard not to show his fear, but I can see the few droplets of sweat on his forehead. I stand right next to him, and l look out as I spot little Cullen in the front row and watch as the rest of the citizens come in to watch who'll get voted in.

Once everyone has arrived to the event I look over at our Mayor who begins discussing about the Hunger Games and how it began. This is to punish the parents to remind them of when they rebelled and how they lost. A great punishment indeed, they get to live and watch us all slaughter each other in battle, and all we have to do is survive. Of course one boy and one girl gets reaped from each district, making it 24 tributes total. After the Mayor finished speaking Coriolanus walks up and begins talking.

"Welcome everyone, to the reaping of the 25th Annual Hunger Games. As you all know, every twenty-five years we have the Quarter Quell, where the Games become more brutal and intense."

I look over at the other guys standing next to me, and then look at the girls on the other side, specifically. To think I would have to kill one of those girls to win. I can't just murder one of them; they are my friends, known them since I was young. Soon one of them will become my enemy. I look over at Snow who continues to speak.

"As you all know, this year as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district will hold an election and vote on the tribute who will represent them. This year you have nominated the oldest of your group and now here is their chance to speak for themselves."

One by one everyone goes up to defend himself or herself to why they _shouldn't _go in, or why they should. One girl in particular, did not hesitate at all and told the citizens of 12 to vote her in. She preferred herself than her own friends. When she finished, all the girls went up to hug the blonde girl.

The boys were next and two boys went before me, talked about how they needed to stay. When the boy before me finished I slowly walked up and looked out to try and spot my parents. I see my dad, looks just like me; tall, dark-brown hair, same face and everything, but when I look at my mom I see her grey eyes, just like mine. I think of them and how heartbroken they are going to be when they hear what I have to say.

"I …I," I stutter and can't get the words out, but I clear my throat to shake it off. "I, Clay Everdeen, will be proud to represent District 12 for the first Quarter Quell." I hear many people gasp, whispers going around at the square. I look over at Gale, he is shocked to what I say and I see my cousin Posy and my mother, crying. "These guys, they will be good tributes for you, but I know _I_ can be great!"

I walk off the podium and get back in line where Gale goes up and is speechless. After a few moments of people getting over the shock, Gale says how he would be glad to be tribute as well. Although he was leaving his fiancée behind, he would fight hard to come back to her.

When the rest of the males finished with their short speeches, Snow goes up and starts applauding slowly. "Well, well, it seems that this year we will have an interesting reaping." Snow gives a smile that could be mistaken as a murderer's smile and continues, "Now it's time to do your part for the reaping, you shall vote for the one young man and woman to be your tributes for the 25th Annual Hunger Games, the Quarter Quell."

I look over at the Peacekeepers, the police force, all in white, handing out sheets of paper and pencils so that the citizens of 12 could vote for their tributes. After everyone finished the Peacekeepers took awhile to count for their votes and then the final score was given to Snow.

"Well ladies first!" I watch Snow as he opens the piece of paper and clears his throat to announce the female tribute. "Our female tribute this year, Annabeth Hallow."

The blonde haired girl that basically volunteered herself, walks towards the center of the stage, standing next to Snow on his left side. I watch a Peacekeeper walking up with the male vote. I close my eyes, and take another deep breath, ready to hear who would become the male tribute for this year's games.

"Our male tribute for the Quarter Quell."

I close my eyes again waiting to hear my name, waiting for Snow to announce that I would be the male tribute, but he doesn't say my name, all I hear him say is, "It's a TIE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Quarter Quell**

**Part I: The Voting**

_Chapter 2 _

I couldn't believe what I heard, a tie? Honestly, what are the odds of that? I quickly look over at Gale, he was looking rather nervous. He knew, as well as I did, that he and I were the ones voted to get into this year's Hunger Games. Throughout the audience people were eyeing at both Gale and I, so we knew for sure that it was definitely both of us.

"Yes citizens of District 12, you have all voted and your votes have tallied up to a tie between Klaborn Everdeen and Gale Hawthorn," Snow continued, "and as a result the mayor, the mentor and I will be voting ourselves to decide the male tribute of your district."

Snow went off stage with the mayor and our district's mentor, Undersee, to begin discussing and voting themselves whether Gale or I would be the tribute for our district. As I watch the rest of the guys who were nominated to be tributes depart the stage, I could hear Gale next to me starting to breathe uneasy. I turn to him, and I see tears starting to form from his eyes, but he's trying hard not to break down.

"Don't worry Gale, you're not going in," I say to calm him down. "We both know that all they want is a show, and I said I would give it to them."

"I don't want neither of us to go in Klay, and I don't want to leave Posy here," Gale says.

"I know, I know, but that's how it is Gale, and there is nothing we can do about it."

"But you can't go, you don't have the experience of fighting that I have."

"Doesn't matter Gale, no matter what, I would still volunteer myself than let you go in. The odds are in your favor my friend, so don't try and think you will be the one that has to fight for his life."

I can see Gale starting to cry now. Even if Gale got chosen, I wasn't kidding when I said I would volunteer myself.

"I'm going in, I know I am," I hear Gale whisper as he tries to wipe his tears off his face. "I'm the one who's built for it. You are barely 18, and you look younger than the rest of us."

"All the more reason they will choose me, because I'm scrawny and young looking. They'll make me a big token in their games, and everyone knows that all the tributes this year will be past 18, maybe even17."

It was true; I was the younger looking one in the group. People who wouldn't know me would think I'm 15 or 16 years of age. This year, each district had a chance to save the young ones from going into the Hunger Games for the year, so the ones that would be their last would be the ones voted in. But like I said before, if Gale got in, I would volunteer instead. He would be with Posy, happy, and that's what I wanted.

After what seem to be like an hour, the mayor, Snow, and Undersee come back on stage, ready to announce their votes for this years male tribute. Our mayor, who was a scrawny looking man, with his white beard and aging skin, goes up to the microphone and announces his vote.

"As mayor of district 12, I give my vote to Klaborn Everdeen. I know he will make our district proud this year and hope he goes far for the first Quarter Quell."

Zero for Gale, and one for me. The mayor moves to stand behind me and I see the mentor for District 12 go up the microphone.

"As the mentor for District 12, I truly believe that Gale Hawthorn will be a great tribute, and will fight his way to victory this year, for our first ever Quarter Quell."

Alright, that makes it back to a tie. One vote for Gale, and one for me. I look at the anticipation the crowd is showing, some are in tears now, and others just stand there with no expressions on their face. Undersee moves over to Gale, and stands behind him while Coriolanus Snow walks up towards the microphone to make the tiebreaker and finally announce who the male tribute was.

"As the escort for District 12, I have made my decision based on the one that would bring the most excitement and more hunger to this years games," I close my eyes ready to hear once and for all who it was going to be. "And this year's male tribute for the first Quarter Quell is…. Klaborn Everdeen!"

I open my eyes, smiled and I felt a droplet streaming down my cheek. It was now official; I would be the male tribute for the first Quarter Quell. All the people of district 12 just stood there, hands covering their mouths, some crying, others in shock. I never knew how much of an impact I had on these people, but I must have if they felt so much sorrow for knowing that I was going in to fight to the death.

Snow is still standing by the microphone with his murderous smile. His cold eyes staring at me, as I walk towards him. I never felt so much hatred fire up inside of me, but there it was, the man who had voted me into the games. I shouldn't be angry with him, for it was inevitable, because either way I was going in whether I was voted in or not. Still, I had this fury enraging over me.

"Our tributes Annabeth Hallow and Klaborn Everdeen," announced Snow. The crowd does not clap for us, they just continue staring, some shaking their heads with anger and others with defeat. It was like this every year, no one clapped, they all just stood there, not wanting to praise the ones that would go in the arena to die.

As Snow leaves the section of the stage, the mayor comes up and motions Annabeth and I to shake hands. Hopefully I wouldn't have to kill her because she was so sweet. I've only spoken to her once before, it was two years ago after I watched my best friend Ariella getting drowned to death by the water trap that the tributes from District 4 had made for any person trying to get some fresh water from the lake.

It was torture, all of this was torture and I couldn't handle watching another bit of it. I just lost my other best friend and now I had no one that I could truly talk to about anything. I ran, as fast as I could, I couldn't watch Ariella breathe her last breath. I couldn't just stand there and be ok with the Capitol to do this to us. Why did we deserve this? Why did we have to be punished like this?

I was out in woods, the only portion where it wasn't blocked off by the wires. I climbed up the tree and sat on the huge branch where my best friends and I used to sit up on. All I did next was cry, cry all I could. I was 16, and alone, without any friends. I was never an easygoing person; I kept to myself, especially after Flint died in his games. Ariella was the one I had left to count on, to just talk to, tell everything to, but now she was dead and there was no one.

"Are you ok Klay?" a sweet and innocence voice came from below.

I looked down and I saw a small blonde haired girl, with these remarkable brown eyes looking back up at me. Annabeth Hallow was one of the lucky girls that lived in the wealthier side of District 12, which in our district, not many wealthy families exist.

I wiped my tears before responding, but more just started to produce and I couldn't stop.

"I know we never talked before, and I know Ariella was one your best friends and I just wanted to say that she was a lovely and beautiful person, inside and ou…"

"Why are you here?" I brutely interrupted her.

"I just wanted to say…" she began.

"You have never spoken to me once ever and now you start, shouldn't you be your wealthy, spoiled friends and talk to them."

I was harsh, maybe to harsh because this girl that I've never spoken to didn't deserve what I was saying. The anger inside of me just took over. All I wanted was to be left alone. But maybe alone was not something I needed right now.

"I'm sorry, that's why I came over," the girl says, about to burst into tears herself. "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

I watched as the blonde started to walk away, and I see that I've definitely hurt her feelings.

"Wait, wait, please don't go!" I get down from the tree branch and started after her.

I wipe the tears off my face, but I couldn't help the next wave of them coming out. Annabeth turns around at me and she is also crying. I can see her eyeliner starting to smear her face.

"I'm sorry, ok, I'm sorry," I quickly added, "I just… I just…"

More tears, I couldn't help it, but they just kept coming and all I could think of was Ariella and Flint, and wishing that they were both here with me, but they weren't. My two best friends were dead and gone and I was alone, with this girl that I've never spoken to in my entire life, apologizing to her for being such a crude person.

"I know Klay, she was my friend too," Annabeth responded.

I embrace Annabeth, crying on her shoulder. She was a bit taller than I was, but most people my age or younger were taller than I. I felt her hug me right back. We both had lost a friend, and right now we both needed the support from each other.

I look at Annabeth now and I see that very same girl I met two years ago. Sweet, innocent, and now she must become deadly if she ever wants to survive this Quarter Quell. I just hope that I won't see her die, and that I won't be the one responsible for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Quarter Quell  
>Part I: The Voting<strong>

_Chapter 3_

Annabeth and I were escorted to the Justice Building where we would say our last goodbyes to our friends and families. I've never been to a place quite so elegant and neat. The velvet couches and chairs, the deep black carpets. There is only one window, but it's completely covered by the drapes and when I look outside I see two Peacekeepers standing next to it, guarding them so that no tribute would get out. The first ten years of having the Hunger Games, I've heard many stories of past tributes trying to find a way out, to escape their inevitable doom.

I sit down on one of the couches and look around the room. If it wasn't for all the nice, expensive furniture and the rest of the interior design, one wouldn't guess that this was a prison, and I was its captive. My breathing goes uneasy, as it started to hit me that in an hour or so I would be headed off to the Capitol, where I would meet the other lucky contenders of this years games.

The next hour, my family members come say their goodbyes and wish me luck on my journey to death. My parents were the first ones to say goodbye. I immediately start crying as I run to hug my mother and tell her how much I love her. She holds me and tells me that it was all going to be alright and that I will make her proud, and that I should think of her everyday and not become what they want us to become, a monster.

I look up at my father, his face rid of all emotion except sorrow. He knew as well as I that I wasn't going to get out of there alive. His blue eyes were pale and frozen, and I knew what he was thinking. He was losing his last child to an inhuman and dehumanizing show that was meant to be a form of entertainment. It's not my father's fault though, even though I could blame him for it, but it wasn't.

During the Dark Days he did his best to be a leader to the District of 12 and led the rebellions to fight against the Capitol. He never talks about it, he was punished enough when his first wife and first born, my half-brother, were killed after the war had ended. He would have been killed too, but they felt that killing their love ones would be the worst pain he could ever feel. And now, he was going to lose me too, and he had no choice but to let me go. Maybe that was why I was voted in, because of my father, because of him leading the rebels from this district.

My dad takes out a necklace, and I see that the pendant is a key, with the key blades that had the form of small daggers. I was always very good at using daggers; that was probably the only skill I had with weapons. My father had never worn it around here, but I saw in old photos that he once did, and he wore it during the Dark Days, but after the loss of it all, he never had it on again.

"Here," he handed the pendant to me. "This will remind you of your courage and stealth, and that you are the element of surprise."

I look at the old jewelry and couldn't help notice the beautiful material that it was made out of. My father could have sold this and gotten a lot of money because it looked like this was pure silver. I caught my dad's eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Dad," I say, "I'll make you proud."

"Just promise me, don't become into what the Capitol will make you. Don't be a piece of their game because you my son, have the wits and all the knowledge to get out of their alive." My father was serious now. Maybe he did have faith in me after all.

"I will Dad."

"And remember that this game will be more brutal and intense than any other games we have seen. The Quarter Quell was meant to be the deadliest games out of them all, and this being the first one, you are going to have to know the players and the board."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that you have to know your opponents and the arena itself. You have to show them what you got when the time is needed. You have the heart and mind, they may have brawn, but you can get through it all and come back to us."

I shake my head. My father once had to think like the Capitol did and he knows that this year's Hunger Games will be much tougher to beat. Will the odds be in my favor? Who knows, but either way I was going to find out.

"I love you, both of you!" I smile and hug them for what may be the last time.

When I let my parents go, the Peacekeeper told my parents they had to leave now. Once they both left, I put on the pendant around my neck and watched it dangling above my chest. I was going to take this as my token to have for the games. I tried so badly to stay strong, not cry my eyes out, but I couldn't help but to let go in between my goodbyes, and thinking of my mother and my father and how heartbroken they would be if the only thing that came back was my necklace. After seeing a few of my peers from school, I only had 5 minutes left, and the ones that came in were Posy, Gale and little Cullen.

"Klay, please make it back in one piece, please make it all the way!" I hear Cullen say as he rushed to give me a hug.

"I'll try my best," I respond, not wanting to lie and say that I will.

"Here, have these sweets," Posy says as she handed me a bag of what looked like green candy melts, which were my favorite when I was young, but couldn't have anymore because we were too poor to afford it. "It'll help you calm your nerves and you are going to need the sugar."

"Thanks Posy," I say as I take the bag from her and begin to embrace her. "Promise me to take care of Cullen, and visit my parents constantly."

"You know I will Klay!"

"And Gale, promise me you will look after her. Protect her until you die!"

Gale looks at me, shaking his head, agreeing to what I just said. It was all going to change after this games, not for me, but for my family, for Posy and Cullen. The possibility of me not coming back was 23-1.

I let go of Posy as the Peacekeeper came in to tell us time was up. I was to be ready to start heading over to the train station where a bunch of cameras would be there to film Annabeth and my departure from our home. I kiss Posy on the forehead, and hug her one last time, telling her that I loved her. I said one last goodbye to Cullen.

"Take care of your sis, k Cullen," I say and then they were gone.

The ride to the train station couldn't have been any shorter. Outside the car window I see cameras flashing, film rolling and reporters everywhere. I look at Annabeth and she is trying so hard to not begin crying again, so I take her hand. She looks at me, her brown eyes glistening an auburn color now. She is just as scared as I am. I give her a weak smile and then we both get out of the car and we are engulfed by the many reporters beginning to swarm around us.

It takes awhile before we actually get in the train, but when we do, we could see how majestic this train was. I've never seen anything like it before. This high-speed train was a beauty. The floors covered in red carpeting, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and the rooms were all clean and fancy looking. I felt like I was in one of those rich homes, but this one was portable. I chuckle at my distraction from, realizing that this train will be bringing me closer to my death.

Snow comes out from the next compartment and tells us that our rooms were located just a compartment away. The room was more like a chamber to me. There was a bed, and drawers and my own private bathroom. I guess the Capitol wasn't so cold after all. They at least try to flatter you and try to make you enjoy the last remaining weeks of your life.

The first thing I do is open the drawers to change out of this blue shirt, which had a stench of my sweat. I look at the variety of clothes and I pick out a simple green shirt, and a black vest, and some pants. The shower I took was probably the longest one I had, maybe an hour or so I stayed in there. I could have stayed longer but Snow knocked on my door saying that supper was in 10 minutes and that we were to meet in the dining compartment immediately.

I quickly rush out of the shower and change my clothing. When I leave my room I see Annabeth leaving hers as well. She was wearing a yellow sundress and made herself look pretty with a touch of makeup. The girl looks over at me and I could see that she must have been crying a bit more. She smiled at me, however, and walked towards me.

"Ready to eat," she says sweetly.

"Yea, I'm starving," I reply. "I haven't had anything to eat all day!"

I escorted Annabeth and myself to the dining area where we see our mentor Undersee and Snow sitting down at the table centered underneath the chandelier. We all eat the different courses they bring out to us and I'm the only one stuffing my face, tasting everything that came out to us.

"Slow down there kid, before you get a stomach ache!" Undersee says as he takes a piece of his bread and dips it with gravy.

"He hasn't eaten all day," Annabeth responds for me.

"Well Klaborn, you will have plenty more when we arrive at the Capitol, so don't eat too much," Snow says.

When the meal was over we all gathered in a different compartment where we watched the recap of the reapings from each district. We take a look at each kid who got voted in to be part of this year's Quarter Quell. The tributes from the career districts, which is 1, 2 and 4; made it look like it was a huge competition for them, wanting to win to become a tribute for their own homes. I see the ones from District 4 carefully, a blonde hair boy who was built and looked like he was a good swimmer, definitely had to watch out for him if there was water around; and the girl, tall and lean, she didn't look like a threat, but I knew better than to think that. I remember the victor of the games from 4 years ago, a small 14 year old girl from District 8, didn't look like a threat, but came out winning after hanging her victims upside down and feeding them to the mutts, or the muttations that the games has to make it more exciting for the Capitol to watch.

We watched as each district showed the winners, or at least that's what they say, of the tributes going in to represent their district. I was right when I said that each district would have the oldest of the bunch, but I was shocked to see that the male tribute from District 7 was but a little boy. He was probably 13 or 14, but still the youngest out of the bunch. We watched as the reaping from District 7 took place. Everyone wasn't shocked to hear the tallied vote of the female tribute, a 17-year-old girl, red hair flowing down to her shoulders. And then the vote for the male tribute was announced. People were in shock to hear the name of the little boy being announced the male tribute of their district. Parents were outraged, while the kids in the crowd had their head down. Apparently all the older males were important for they were lumberjacks, so the vote came down to one of the younger kids instead.

After going through Districts 8, 9, 10 and 11 we watched as they showed our district's votes being tallied an announced. They show Annabeth being called as the female tribute and then we watch as Snow announces that the male tribute vote was a tie and the big three had to vote for themselves who they thought was best for the Quarter Quell. I watch as the camera zooms into my face and to Gale's. Then we see Snow, the mayor and Undersee get back onstage to announce their vote, leaving Snow with the tiebreaker, declaring me as the tribute for this year's Hunger Games.

"Well, what an interesting reaping this year was," Snow says as he gets up to escort us back to our rooms. "This year we will definitely have a huge bloodbath and I cannot wait to watch how it all plays out."

Bloodbath, that is definitely going to happen, especially with the tributes this year. The majority of the males are built, the girls lean and seem like they were ready to kill anyone who came across their way. I look over at Annabeth, who looks back at me. We are probably two of the tributes that were probably considered the weakest from the rest, but like my dad said earlier today, I'll be the element of surprise.


End file.
